The present invention relates generally to additive manufacturing techniques and, more specifically, to methods for additively manufacturing components and components made from the methods.
Components and products created with conventional additive manufacturing methods are known to have poor surface finish and excessive roughness, in particular, on any downward facing surfaces. These shortcomings impinge on the ability to create certain structures including, for example, horizontal tubes, arches, chambers (closed and otherwise), and the like. These deficiencies in downward facing surfaces lead to reduced part fatigue life, accumulation of material against rough surfaces, flow and turbulence problems for circulating fluids, and fluid leakage from the porosity. As a result, conventional additive methods are typically avoided in product design where attributes such as large unsupported overhangs and other downward facing surfaces may be called for.
With precision component manufacturing, in particular when multiple sub-components are involved, a time consuming and integral step is the fixturing, positioning, and/or refixturing of the subcomponents. This step(s) is often required to place a sub-component in a precise location prior to any final attachment step(s) of the sub-component to the base workpiece and/or other sub-component(s).
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improving upon manufacturing techniques.